bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PaulKBisson
Weird coding problem on one article When you have a moment, could you look at The Rescue of Athena One? For some reason a bunch of coding and "user manual template" stuff has appeared on the page, but it doesn't show up when you go to edit the page, so I can't figure out how to remove it. It might be a Wiki-glitch because it wasn't there last time I read the article and it doesn't appear the IP that edited it did anything that would have made this stuff appear. 23skidoo 16:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Fixed now. Joe inadvertently deleted some code during his template modification. Thanks for the heads up. — Paul (talk) 20:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Nitpicks vs Gaffes I wasn't aware of the change - no worries. That was the only article where I changed the header so you only had to undo one of my changes! 23skidoo 22:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Season Pages Paul, I've created some pages for the 5 SMDM seasons (as I imagine you've noticed), let me know what you think. Rigging the episode template to provide linkage would be next; also perhaps an internal link to jump to the next season without going up to the category.-Major Sloan 20:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) 2007 BW wiki I've posted a question regarding the 2007 series wiki to Talk:Main Page. I'd like to hear your opinion on this. Cheers! 23skidoo 01:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Outtakes I wonder if you can identify a couple of other BW episodes for which bloopers exist and have been circulated. One has Jaime picking up a microchip, looking at it, and muttering "There you are you little (insert nasty 12-letter swear word)!". Another has Richard Anderson rolling over in bed to find a woman wearing a bird mask next to him! She takes the mask off and Richard identifies her as "Inga" (actress name? character name?) and then says "Don't be chicken" as they start to make out as the crew laughs. And there's another blooper where Lindsay pulls up in a blue car and is unable to open the door because she forgot she'd locked it. Any ideas? 23skidoo 23:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :The 12 letter expletive is from Doomsday 2 -- in which the actual line is , "there you are you little bugger." Lindsay in the car is from Ghosthunter. And the one with Richard in bed I can't remember right off but I think that woman was a crew member. I'll double-check. If anyone else wants to chime in, feel free. — Paul (talk) 06:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll add the information to the applicable articles (and I'll be circumspect with respect to the word). I don't think we need to reference every blooper that's out there - the blooper reel includes a few takes that were simply blown or misspoken lines - but where the outtake is unusual, such as those of Wagner ad-libbing swear words or the fish-mask prank pulled on Anderson, then I think they're fair game. I wonder if any exist for SMDM? PS. I've added images for the outtakes. I also have screencaptures of the bird-mask gag as well and will upload them once we figure out what episode they're from. 23skidoo 17:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::More info: I think I've solved the mystery. The woman in the bird outfit may have been Inge Lindgreen who served as Lindsay's stand-in and also played a role in the episode Biofeedback. There's a picture of her on this webpage and she looks pretty close to the "Inga/Inge" referenced on the blooper. 23skidoo 18:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of her but was waiting on confirmation from Jim Sherrard (who would definitely know), but I go ahead and credit her. You can always change it later if need be. — Paul (talk) 18:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::The only problem is I'm not 100% certain if the outtake itself is from Biofeedback or from something else, because if she worked as a stand-in then it could be in any episode. I have no memory if the Biofeedback episode - does it have a scene where Oscar is in bed ... .or, more significantly, in bed with a woman? 23skidoo 21:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I don't think Oscar is shown in bed in Biofeedback. I can't remember right off what it's from. And it may even be from an unaired scene. — Paul (talk) 22:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Image deletion request In my zeal to add the cover art for the SMDM magazine -- including the mysterious Issue 7 which not only did exist, but I probably have a copy of it in a box somewhere! -- I didn't realize the covers for 5 and 7 were watermarked by the website where I obtained them (even though they don't own the covers!). The files in question are SMDMmagazine5.jpg and SMDMmagazine7.jpg . I don't have image deletion privleges, so when you have a moment, could you please delete these two files, which are now orphans? I'll keep hunting for non-watermarked covers and I hope to have replacements soon if someone doesn't beat me to it. Thanks! 23skidoo 01:06, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I can blank out the watermark and re-upload if you think it'll be a while before you find mark-free ones. (This also brings up a issue with watermarked images I've been meaning to address on Current Events, so thanks for the reminder!) — Paul (talk) 01:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, the watermark is too big and its right across the bottom of the image. I considered editing it too but it would remove about 1/5 of the cover art. Plus while I appreciate the fact this wiki is more loose about images, we should watch out for ones that are too clearly marked (a similar situation has prevented me from uploading Kenner toy-related material from the plaidstallions.com. I'll keep hunting and I'm sure there's some other site that has cover images for the two issues uploaded. 23skidoo 04:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Power Records CD Do you have any idea where one might be able to obtain the CD you mentioned in the Power Records article? I'd never heard of this release before, but it's not listed on Amazon that I can find. In actually in the (slow) process of transferring my old vinyl to MP3 form and my SMDM records are on the to-do list, but I'd much rather have a professionally done, remastered version. 23skidoo 17:50, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Alex, sorry but that wasn't my contrib. But if you can't find any referenece for it then perhaps it's a bootleg. — Paul (talk) 22:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::My bad. I was checking the history and I thought you had uploaded the image. Cheers! 23skidoo 08:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Template:TBW I note that you deleted Template:TBW on the grounds you were the only contributor. Thing is, though, I had used TBW for several days prior to your truncating the "T". Thus, your deletion orphaned the following usages, creating a string of red links in its wake: User talk:Alex7000 (← links) Jaime Sommers (transclusion) (← links) Ventura Air Force Base (transclusion) (← links) Oscar Goldman (transclusion) (← links) Talk:Chronology (transclusion) (← links) Andrew (transclusion) (← links) Delaware Federal Penitentiary (transclusion) (← links) Maximillian (transclusion) (← links) Edwards Air Force Base (transclusion) (← links) Template talk:SMDM (transclusion) (← links) Template talk:BW (transclusion) (← links) Level 6 security clearance (transclusion) (← links) Thus, I recreated the page, rather than fixing each and every individual use of TBW. I'm useless at bots, but I suppose if you really wanted to get rid of TBW forever, you could create a bot to look for Template TBW, replace it with Template BW, and THEN delete Template TBW. Or you could just leave it as it is. CzechOut ☎ | 20:09, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :For some reason I thought I had changed all the code references awhile ago. HA! Oops. Thanks for restoring. I'll go through each and change them. I don't think a bot is necessary in this case; there's, what?--15 or so? No prob. Oh, and when a page is deleted, Wikia inserts a default reason, and I usually just leave it as is. Don't know why it stated that I was the only contributor, though. — Paul (talk) 16:24, 5 February 2008 (UTC) welcoming new users Hey. What template do you use for welcoming new users? If you don't already have one, I can create them. —Scott (talk) 22:29, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I have four welcome messages for known users (with and without contributions) and IP-only users (with/without). The differences are tiny -- really amounting to addressing them by name and/or acknowledging their contributions. I just cut and paste the appropriate one. I hadn't even thought about plating them but that's a good time saver. — Paul (talk) 13:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you look below this record in the recent changes, you'll see that I just welcomed an IP and a Username. Take a look and tweak if you want for the templates. Both are with-contributions. I suppose removing the contribution acknowledgment is all you have to do to make them without. Also keep in mind the header is Pending! for IPs and Granted! for Usernames -- a touch of aesthetic. — Paul (talk) 14:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hm, I checked out allpages/templates and couldn't find any. Is this something you have saved locally? If you want, you can adapt what I use on a lot of other wikis; for example, here for usernames and here, for anons. The template is dynamic, so you can enter ~~~~ or just use the template without the pipe and it will output something more generic. You can always do your own heading as seen fit by whomever is doing the welcoming. —Scott (talk) 17:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) More new templates Following along in the basic style of template:BW episode, a couple of new templates have been added. Template:Actor is now the companion for a revamped Template:sbchar, and their supplemental templates, Template:re and template:ar. Check 'em out :) CzechOut ☎ | 17:30, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I've been following your progress (when I haven't been bogged down with RL!) and I like what I'm seeing, CzechOut. I've been making notes; there are some things that I have questions about -- both technical and aesthetic -- but I don't want to hold you up with them just yet. All in good time. A wiki is fluid. I still need to address some of your other talk messages, first. Keep up your good work! — Paul (talk) 13:25, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Odd login behavior Hey Paul. I'm back on an occasional basis, but am experiencing a very weird problem. I can login, but then the very next edit logs me off. Hence, I can't actually sign anything, I can't make a change to my preferences, and I can't get "credited" with any edits. Also, the system is showing that I have zero edits. Any clues what's going on? (This signature generated by cuttin' and pastin': CzechOut ☎ | ) :Glad to have you back. I'll check into this. — Paul (talk) 13:30, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::This problem isn't being reported anywhere else. And your edit count currently reads 1,236. Try clearing your cache and cookies before logging in again. — Paul (talk) 16:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::How very odd. Without changing a single setting, it seems to be working again. I'm very confused. At the same time, I don't care so much, so long as it's working. :) Thanks for looking into it, whatever "it" was. CzechOut ☎ | 12:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Spoke too soon. It worked just long enough to send you a reply, but then the old behavior returned. I've emptied every cache known to man, flushed all wikia cookies down the toilet, and still back to the behavior of a login lasting for just one page. CzechOut ☎ | 12:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Odd, indeed. I've submitted a query to the guys upstairs. — Paul (talk) 14:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::There was a similar issue a few months back with user session data not being retained. But Wikia has since dedicated a cache to user sessions to prevent this from happening. Nobody else is currently reporting this problem. Try the following: ::::::*Can you maintain login from a different computer? ::::::*After logging in here, visit http://en.marveldatabase.com/Main_Page -- this Wikia site shouldn't recognize you. Login and try an edit. Can you maintain login? ::::::— Paul (talk) 15:42, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't have another computer to test on, however going to the Marvel wiki did allow me to maintain login. I've pressed "edit" more than 20 times and am still logged in. Wonder what's different about that site? CzechOut ☎ | 1609 2 January 2008 ::Okay, dig this: The problem seems to have been in the kind of internet connection I was using. Apparently, what I've been using the past few weeks was a satellite ISP with an extremely unstable IP. It was continuously alternating between various IP addresses, thus making it appear to the site as if I were logging in and out along with my changing IP. Now that I'm on a more stable, "traditional", wired connection, I'm having no problems at all. Crazy, huh? CzechOut ☎ | 21:52, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wow. "IP hopping!" Freaky. But makes sense, considering the symptom. Keep me posted on any further issues. — Paul (talk) 13:50, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I gots to go Hey, Paul. I hate to do this, but I've got a family emergency that's going to keep me off the internet for about two months. What particularly sucks about this (for the wiki) is that I only got about a quarter of the episode boxes up, and the site's going to look awfully mish-mashed until the project is finished. If you wanna continue working on it, the relevant templates are Template:BW episode, Template:SMDM episode and Template:ar. For examples of varied usage, you can look through the first season of BW, and the early fifth season of SMDM. I'll be back, though :) CzechOut ☎ | 13:41, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry to hear about the emergency! I hope everything works out. I like the direction you've taken with the infobars and intend to keep them moving forward and growing. See you in a few months. — Paul (talk) 13:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Scenes deleted in syndication I'm not sure I entirely understand the point of this section. I know that with Star Trek and M*A*S*H, you might see a syndicated version on one television station, but a different cut on another. A "syndicated version" isn't a standard, unalterable cut. Episodes get trimmed here and there depending on an individual station or network's advertising needs. Why are we bothering to catalogue this shifting target? In the end, a syndicated version is just that: a''' singular, and quite ephemeral, event. Are we talking about the first syndicated package, that ran concurrent with the last new episodes of the series? The SciFi Channel revival? The 80s general release to local markets? '''CzechOut ☎ | 21:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :With the advent of episodes on DVD, this section is rapidly becoming irrelevant. It could be morphed into a section on commercial DVD releases that contain edited episodes (La Mujer Bionica, Mexico). — Paul (talk) 08:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::So are we going to remove the "Scenes Deleted in Syndication" section from the episode pages? I think that any scenes that had been deleted should just be included in the summary section - possibly italicized. Additionally, the note in the "Quotes" section heading about deleted scenes being italicized is then unnecessary. ::I believe that it was Valor who included a deleted scenes section for Universal released DVDs for The Bionic Woman (Part II), which seems like a good idea on an episode by episode basis. Or even possibly a "Syndication and DVD Release" section. That way information about syndicated episodes could still be included - such as the info about syndication for The Return of Bigfoot (Part II). Or this info could just be added to the Trivia section. And I think that is now the end of my random thoughts on this issue - for now. Karen (talk) 19:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ultimatly, the Scenes Deteled in Syndication will go away as complete episodes become commercially available; the general opinion being, "who cares what SCI FI did to "Sister Jaime" back in the early 90s when I have a complete DVD copy on my bookshelf?" And because syndication edits can vary from country to country -- even city to city -- this section may prove too trivial for even our Trivia section. We can't possibly account for all edits from all over the world -- and nor should we try; our first priority is to the episode as it originally aired. :::I like your idea of a DVD Release section but I think the section should be a listing of ALL commercial media through which the episode is available; VHS, DVD, Laserdisc, etc. We could call it something like Commercial Releases or Availability or whatever (what does IMDb call theirs?). And then, through that section provide details on omitted scenes, different versions, etc. — Paul (talk) 14:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) SMDM, BW episode templates Hey, I kinda got tired of the way that episode navigation was at the bottom of the page, and the production information was all in the middle of the page, so I took the time to design some episode templates that should effectively give us the "bullet" on the top of each page. Let me know what you think. Maybe you can think of some categories you'd like to add. Find 'em in action here. CzechOut ☎ | 21:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just because I was eager to see them within the context of a normal page, I changed to include the new template, and to exclude all the sections that would then be redundant. Check it out and see if you like the way it looks CzechOut ☎ | 12:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Very impressive, CzechOut! I like where you're going with this. It really looks sharp. You've beaten me to the punch on the launching of this sidebar (and deservedly so since mine consists largely of notes and diagrams on paper), and you've done a great job. My original design included all the same info that you've added -- only more extensive; complete first act credits and end credits. Some might think this "overboard" but I don't. I've always imagined the episode pages as an aesthetic reflection of "bionics" -- a technical side and a creative side. Summary, trivia, quotes, images, deconstructions, etc. VS the production information. It's easier to envision this ideal when looking at your initial design. Kudos! — Paul (talk) 17:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks ) I'm glad you like it. I've taken some of your comments on board and included more detailed credits, at least insofar as guest stars are concerned. I'm not entirely happy with the guest star thing though; I almost think that one day we might want to take those variables out and put them into a "Guest Starring" box of their own, where we can include character names. I confess, though, that I'm not that schooled in wiki markup, so I'm not sure how to get it so that actors and their characters can easily be put next to each other. I like how MemAlpha have done it, in that they put all that information at the bottom of the ep articles. It's not a sidebar, but it's clean. I also wonder if we might not want, at some point, to put a greater level of detail into the production side. Music, associate producers, cinematographers, etc. Do we want literally every credit? CzechOut ☎ | 08:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi Paul! As I'm sure you've noticed, I've been going through and adding some episode boxes to the SMDM episodes. As a result, I saw your change to the template immediately, and since this is what I've been working on I went ahead and put up a revised image for the SMDM and moved the ep title down with a br tag and centered that. I don't want to work blind, though, so what are your thoughts? I'm thinking the whole thing is centered, and many episode titles are too long to fit with the image on one line, and when they wrap it looks buggy. Your thoughts? --Major Sloan 20:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, MJ, I originally tested the image centered and at box scale, but then it removed focus from the second, more important episode image. So then I scaled it down to half size put it off the left and it looked better. I'd rather we keep it that way and just code it so that longer titles will wrap in their own space. Once I work out the css, I'll code it that way. BTW, I love how you changed the image to make it episode-specific! — Paul (talk) 21:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::The Pop Zero image? I just got around to annotating that. It was kept throughout Season One and, sans title, as the freeze frame for the end titles throughout the series. I've put up an alternate image for the episode box, have a look: ::::::: ::::::::Okay, now you're talking! This was the next logical step if we were going to stick with a centered image -- and you've done an awesome job! Feel free to incorporate it. — Paul (talk) 20:44, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Delete El Hombre Nuclear (comic book) please Turns out there's more than one El Hombre Nuclear (comic book). Guess I shoulda seen that one comin', but I didn't. Even as a redirect, it doesn't work to leave this one hangin' around. CzechOut ☎ | 07:24, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Paul - I've owed you an e-mail for what seems like years - I'm hoping to write by the end of 2007! 8) Anyway, being that there are apparently multiple comic/comics/comic books under this title, couldn't this just be a redirect to The Six Million Dollar Man (comics)? Karen (talk) 06:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Damn right, you owe me an email. I want to hear all about Fansource from your perspective! Where have you been, anyway? CzechOut (our newest operative) and I have been holding down the fort. Is it mid-terms already? Go easy on them! Email me all the news! As for this title issue, it does need to be deleted as another publication uses the same title (in fact, I'll do that right now). — Paul (talk) 17:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Please delete Image:Smdm comic.jpg After some consideration, I think this pic should be deleted. It's a pretty bad quality pic. Now, sure, I could just upload another version, but that leaves us with the problem of the name, which is just wrong, not only because it's not the comic, but also because it really should have a number appended, indicating the issue number in some way. Since this image is now orphaned, let's just delete it and move on. CzechOut ☎ | 23:43, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. — Paul (talk) 23:51, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Pic uploading error I'm having some unexpected difficulties uploading pictures. I've twice tried to upload a pic here (Image:SteveIdentification.jpg, Image:StevesID.jpg), and each time been greeted by a Okb "blank". I've rechecked the file I'm trying to upload and it's a perfectly normal 24kb .jpg file. I've tried re-uploading a "new version" of the file and get the following error: Could not copy file "/tmp/phpvt5bp8" to "/images/bionic/images/temp/d/d0/20071117172603!SteveIdentification.jpg". Never encountered this error in hundreds of successful uploads to wikis. Any clues what might be causing it? CzechOut ☎ | 17:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, Wikia is experiencing some technical difficulties. I'll keep you posted. — Paul (talk) 19:07, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's a problem with the mail filestore and they are working on it. — Paul (talk) 20:28, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the updates! CzechOut ☎ | 20:39, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The file upload should be working properly now! — Paul (talk) 21:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Format for character/actor/production crew pages I'm really confused on pages for individuals. It seems like the format is to bury the lead, in favor of an awkward usage of section headings to name the parts/production roles they held. Why don't these articles begin with a bolded repetition of the subject of the article, as is standard practice across Wikipedia/Wikia? For example, between, say, Sonny Bono and Larry Delaney, which is in the correct format? CzechOut ☎ | 22:59, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :The Delaney format is preferred. But this will eventually change as we develop sidebars for all pages. If you want to take a crack at that, feel free. Remember we want to keep the credit designation (guest starred, co-starring as, etc.). — Paul (talk) 01:22, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Why do we want to keep the credit designation on an actor's page? I can understand you might wanna do that on the episode pages, but why is that important when you're just listing roles played? That would seem like unnecessary bulk to me. CzechOut ☎ | 02:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::What you might consider unnecessary bulk, I consider simple credit reflection. As a reader, I would want to know if Sonny was a guest star, a special guest star, a co-star, made a special appearance, or was uncredited. Simply listing him as appeared may serve the general purpose, but it hardly befits a comprehensive information database dedicated to the Bionic Universe. :::Taking a closer look at the question of format: we do try to conform to the Wikipedia standard: a bolded repetition of the subject followed by a sentence or paragraph which illustrates its significance in the Bionic Universe. The actor articles are different because of the headers (they were initially included to affect the table of contents). But as I said before, this is going to change with the advent of actor sidebars (in which at-a-glance character/episode information will be included) and thus the lead won't seem so buried. — Paul (talk) 14:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Should this heading and it's comments be moved to current events? I think it serves to inform any potential contributors. Karen (talk) 06:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Template:BW should possibly remain Template:TBW I deliberately included the T in TBW because BW didn't start production until 2007. Maybe it won't matter if BW fails, but if it succeeds, I would think it might be better to keep the definite article in the acronym just for clarity. We have to consider, I think, that as this database perisists alongside new episodes of a different series, the importance of that definite article might be more acute. It's not a matter of grammatically "matching" SMDM, but the fact that, so far, the T in TSMDM serves no identifying purpose. Should BW succeed, there might well come a day in which articles on this wiki make a call to articles about specific episodes of the new series. Keeping the acronym for Lindsay Wagner episodes TBW allows for the future creation of a template to call to Bionic Woman Wiki. (On a minor note, moving a template is apparently bad programming form, because existing usages make an unnecessary "second call", going first to TBW then to BW.) CzechOut ☎ | 00:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :You make a good argument. And I'm all for clarity; if we were documenting the new show I wouldn't think twice about your designations. But since we're not, I see no reason to safeguard against confusion. Frankly, I'm not concerned; our identity is clear from the main page. And newbies are quickly disabused with a little browsing. Even if the new show survives its current growing pains and becomes a hit, it's doubtful that we would find need to reference it -- rather, the reverse is more likely; your own Commonality sections are proof of that. All of this may be rendered moot as I investigate alternatives to inline referencing (which I find intrusive, cluttering, and just plain ugly -- yet agree with its value); a visual icon depicting Steve or Jaime or their respective logos is something I'm toying with. Still, if you wish to poll Scott and Karen (Rod is not active), I'll go with the majority. — Paul (talk) 14:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Should this heading be moved to current events for easier reference if it happens to come up again? Karen (talk) 06:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Please delete the current Max I can't seem to find a deletion template on this wiki, so I assume that we just come directly to you and ask for deletions. I strongly feel that the current Max should be deleted, and am not too sure why a disambig page of just two entries was ever started. Disambig pages, in my view, require a minimum of three entries before necessary, and really you only need them at four or five. But this is pretty cut and dried. The episode should be moved to Max; the character has already been moved to his full name, Maximillian. Disambig can be taken care of by a simple tag line at the top of the articles, directing users to the other article. CzechOut ☎ | 19:08, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Good catch, CzechOu--er-- (do you have a first name I can call you? It would be so much friendlier!) :) Anyway, good catch on the Max articles. I think we forgot all about it. We follow a strict rule of Credit Reflection here on the Bionic Wiki where our credits match precisely as they appeared on screen in the initial broadcasts. In Max's case, no credit appeared in "The Bionic Dog," and we had yet to check "Max." As turned out, no dog(s) nor trainer(s) were ever credited on the show, thus we were free to change the character page to Maximillian. But we never did. So, as I said, good catch (and you're also right in that two articles don't warrant a disambig). By the way, we really like what you've been contributing. There are some format issues I want to address with you, but they will have to wait as I need to be off again. I just wanted to reply to this question in a timely manner. — Paul (talk) 22:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Promoting Bionic Woman 2007 and their sister wiki Sorry Paul, I couldn't find any other areas where this is being discussed but I don't see any reasons for linking this so-called sister site. I don't understand why we are doing this. That's it for me. I will no longer be contributing to this Wiki as well as holding off on submitting the new screengrabs that I made. I noticed that the BW 2007 Remake Wiki didn’t even bother to return the courtesy to link this Wiki nor do they make any references to the original SMDM and BW series. How selfish and determined they are to bury the original series. Enjoy your selfish new company. Time to start a new web-site. Good luck! I wish you well and Good bye!--Agent X 23:49, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :We are promoting the Bionic Woman Wiki for various reasons. The most obvious of which is because of its relationship to our own. I'm not going to rehash all the ways in which this new show is different from the original -- frankly it's no longer news -- but it IS a remake based on the original premise and concept. And regardless of our personal feelings, that aspect alone is enough to warrant a promotional link. Less obvious reasons have nothing to do with Bionics and everything to do with helping to support the growing Wikia community. This isn't quid pro quo, they don't have to return a link. I appreciate your perspective, Mark, but there are more things to consider here than your infamous opposition to the new show and its executive producer. And frankly, your negative characterization of other editors because of the wiki they choose to create and contribute to, is just plain inappropriate. Ultimately, I think you've made the right call; good luck and I wish you well also. — Paul (talk) 17:09, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::If you want to continue to turn a blind eye and fool yourself into thinking that this new production is based on the original that’s your Prerogative, but what’s really sad about the whole thing is.... you’ve been nothing but vindictive towards me from the moment I let my feelings and opinions on the BW2007 production out., You yourself seem to have an issue with anyone who doesn’t blindly support the re-make. After all the hard work I’ve done researching and contributing to this place.... Not once did I ever get a “thank you” nor any compliments from you for that matter. All you did was insult my work and complain about my articles being too long and/or just deleting it on the spot like you’ve done to my article for the 2nd Pilot for “The Ultimate Imposter”. Perhaps I’d be asking too much to have all my contributions deleted because you know this place would have a huge void with all my work gone.. Maybe then you’ll admit to yourself and see all the effort I put into this place. Oh and excuse me for being too loyal towards the original series. I thought that’s what being a fan was all about. I guess you're too starstruk with your new sidejob in promoting the new series to appreciate the many positive things that I have done for you and this place and for fandom.--Agent X 08:11, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::I suspected that replying to your first message would invite the same kinds of responses for which you are currently being moderated on the Bionicfans forum. But I felt you deserved an explanation. Go figure. So let me break this down simply: :::*I am appalled at your attacks on my character, I will not dignify them with a response. :::*I will defend my editing practices: they are never frivolous. Objections are always followed by discussion in the talk pages (as was the case regarding Ultimate Impostor). :::*If you're looking for pats on the back for your contributions, look elsewhere; it's not about accolades, it's about contributing. :::*Under every edit window you'll find this statement from Wikia: "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." :::Finally, Mark, we're done. Please don't respond here again. You've stated your case. You've said your goodbye. So leave. Please don't make me ban you. — Paul (talk) 14:53, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi :) Obviously this conversation degenerated well away from the original topic of concern. However, I think there's a very good reason why the two wiki should be linked. I've been vigorously supporting this wiki in text at the Bionic Woman wiki site by including many "Commonality with original Bionic series" sections These sections link back to this site. And, although I'm not the founder of the Bionic Woman wiki, I do feel obliged to point out that there's been a big ol' link to Bionic wiki on the BWW front page for as long as I've been going there. I think the average user of the BWW — provided that the show's current ratings problems can be overcome, and it actually makes it into subsequent seasons — would be interested in reading about the (sometimes flimsy, sometimes overt) references to the original mythology. Sure, there's no official connection between the series, nor can there be for rights issues. But still, I think it's perfectly valid of BWW to answer questions like, "How does MIchelle Ryan's Jaime's ear appear to compare with Lindsay Wagner's?", "What kind of comparisons can be drawn between Oscar Goldman and Jonas Bledsoe?", "Is there a character like in the old series?" CzechOut ☎ | 00:51, 5 November 2007 (UTC) OSI Headquarters playset Hi Alex, There doesn't appear to be an 'E-mail this user' link in the toolbox section of your main page. I wanted to let you know that there's something missing from the 'Toys' section: The OSI Headquarters playset. More info here: http://www.bugeyedmonster.com/toys/smdm/oscargoldman.shtml Main page here: http://www.bugeyedmonster.com/toys/smdm/ Interestingly enough, they don't have a link for the Venus Space Probe. Hope these are of use!!! All the best, Chris L. :Thanks for the tip, Chris, but as you can see, there are many pages on this wiki that have "missing" information. Believe it or not: that's the good news! And YOU have the power to contribute because ANYBODY can add information to the wiki. And this is a wonderful opportunity for you to create an account and jump right in! Take a look at our and FAQ to help you get started! Oh, and the "Email this user" link is the 5th item down in the toolbox on the left. :) — Paul (talk) 19:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) there is something I need actually How do I log out? There is no link for logging out at the top right of the page as there is supposed to be. :The "log out" link is there. I see it. — Paul (talk) 05:31, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hi from Cristiano Hy Paul I'm bionicri my realname is Cristiano and i'm Italian. I'm 27 and I always loved smdm and bw you must know that these shows are special for me particularly bionic woman, bec ause in bw there's more importance to how to accept to be different for person; i mean that Jaime had problems initially to accept her bionics.I can't walk in my real life and i use a wheelchair and through this show i found a way to accept myself. I saw some of your pictures with Lindsay Wagner what emotion for you, I hope one day to have the possibility tho meet her. I tried to give an improvment to chronology for example the birth date of Jaime that's 1949. I read also the rules of editing, i hope to haven't done wrong things, but my engish is not very well and I've not anderstood all the rools canyou help me? How can give my contribute without hurt anyone or do wrong thinghs? Can you also tell me somethinghs about the death of jaime's mother is in 1966 as shown in the showr in 1961? Thank you. Cristiano. :Hi, Cristiano! Welcome to the Bionic Wiki! We're happy to have you here. Please check your Talk Page for my official Bionic Wiki Welcome! :) Yes, it was truly a dream come true to meet Lindsay. Perhaps one day you will meet her at a future Fansource or Bionicon event. :Yes, unfortunately there are some inconsistencies with dates in the episodes. It's up to us to point out these discrepancies when we add them to the Chronology. Thank you for reading the rules of editing, it really does help you and your fellow Wiki editors. Make sure you read all the sections on the page, too! :) And don't forget to sign all your Talk messages with four tildes ~~~~ because it automatically adds your name and date to your messages! Like this: — Paul (talk) 20:53, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ;) ::Thank you for yor prompt reply, an your word about me. Can you tell me somethingh about the correct birth date of Goldman? -- Bionicri :::Cristiano, please read for guidelines on using the Talk Pages. Please remember to stay within the same thread you are responding to. And if you are going to post a new message, always put it at the top so readers can find it easily. Also, don't worry if you do not know dates or other facts, just add the information you do know. Others will add the rest. ;) — Paul (talk) 17:50, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Dr. Franklin Paul, I was unaware that you were not too pleased with the Dr. Franklin page until recently. I made some changes. I trimmed alot of the text under the Post OSI header. It still details the events of Kill Oscar but only from Dr. Franklin's point of view. There is now very little of Steve and Jaime in the article and NSB interigation and the Pentagon paragraph has been completly deleted. Also the abduction of Callahan, Oscar and Lynda has been trimmed. Like I said it's still Kill Oscar but from Franklin's point of view. The article is still a bit long but that's because I covered his back story as well as the events in Kill Oscar that spans 3 episodes as well as post Kill Oscar events which was explained during Fembots in Las Vegas. Also I changed the Coleagues Header to "Associates" but kept the "Family" header because I felt that Carl Franklin plays a significant role durring the sequel episodes the following season. I hope you like the modifications. --Agent X 03:27, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Mark, the only issue I had with the article was that it digressed into another Kill Oscar synopsis. It still does -- even with your revisions. A synopsis through a character's POV is still a synopsis. When writing about a character's involvement in a particular episode, try a broad approach, use more highlights and less detail. Details should be covered in the episode summary. I really do appreciate your commitment to this article and all the energy you've put into it. — Paul (talk) 12:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay I made some more revisions. How is it now? Do note that everything under the “'Early Life'” header is entirely off screen references. The first two and a half paragraphs under the “ Post OSI Career” is all off screen as well as few other dashes of off screen references thrown in the middle paragraphs. Also the last one and a half paragraphs under the “'Downfall'” header is all off screen. --Agent X 05:03, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Please delete Image:Jr gregory.jpg There is a bug when trying to replace images in the WIKI. I was unable to replace this file with a non-corrupted version, so I simply renamed it and uploaded a second version called gregory.jpg. Please delete Image:Jr gregory.jpg and keep gregory.jpg. Thanks. Pity we cannot delete the files we originally uploaded. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 00:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Joe, I tested the new version image upload system and found no bug. I was able to upload a new file over the existing one without incident. Also, how was the original file corrupt? It appears to be the same as the new file you uploaded (just different names). — Paul (talk) 14:52, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::Paul, I was able to replace the file by uploading a new file over the old one, but the first few images never rendered on the browser page. Renaming the file did the trick. I have no explanation for that. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 22:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Help, Can I Get Some More? Paul - I think the title says it, but really... thanks for all your encouragement and help. I'm going to throw out a couple of things here. First, I agree that the Krueger page is superfluous. I'm trying to be thorough, but will undoubtedly be superfluous, so please let me know - wait, you don't want a page dedicated to O'Connor pictures? 8] I could just move the picture, then have the page deleted? Also, I saw that you changed the link with The Bionic Woman... I've seen about 40 different versions (ok, admittedly an exaggeration), so I will use what you've changed it to. And finally, any preferance on the format of the character pages? There are about 40 different versions (not so much of an exaggeration), I know formats will change in their infancy, but just wanted an opinion. Actually, this will be the final comment... as you can tell, I can be quite wordy, so feel free to tell me when to cut it down. Karen (talk) 13:15, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I was thinking of changing the name of the wiki to, That Bionic Show In Which Donald O'Connor Guest Starred. ;P :*Thorough is good! I love thorough! I just thought it was kind of funny that the only possible thing we could put in that article was another picture of O'Connor -- and even then we wouldn't be completely accurate because it would have to be a picture from when he was Walter, no? Should we delete the page? Not necessarily. See the Talk:Walter Krueger for my idea. :*The link edit for The Bionic Woman on the Andy Griffith page was purely grammatical. When the article "the" is intended as part of the title it should be capitalized and included as part of the link. Yours was capitalized but not part of the link, so I added it. OR, maybe you didn't intend it to be part of the title, in which case, I could have simply made it lowercase and kept the link as it was. So there was a choice. Also (now who's being wordy?), Bionic Woman is used commonly when there is no article in the title (e.g. "In which Bionic Woman episode does Christopher Stone appear but not play Chris Williams?") :*I love the fleshing out I'm seeing on the character pages. There's a danger of going overboard; Mark has done a bang-up job with Dr. Franklin but his Post OSI Career bleeds heavily into another summary of Kill Oscar. There's also a danger of using too many images. Every character has their prime moment in an episode and perhaps one or two secondary moments. We should try to keep images to three or four for characters. I'm also not fond of the Friends and Colleagues header; it just seems like we're trying to fill space. I don't think I've ever wondered, "who is this person's friend?" ;) YouTube videos are making appearances all over. I have a feeling this will become an issue in the future as many of these videos will be removed by YouTube (happens all the time). And I'd rather not spend my days hunting down dead YouTube links. But now I really am getting wordy. What do YOU want to see on character pages? :I've got more to say; I have a notebook full of notes that I'll be addressing on the Current Events page hopefully over the weekend. This will include a policy on cutting and pasting text from other sources, the Guest Starring format, and the Chronology. — Paul (talk) 18:13, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, so you know if you change the name honoring Donald O'Connor, then all of the Andy Griffith fans will start a raging argument, and don't even get me started on the Sandy Duncan fans.... ::As far as character pages go, I agree about the danger of going overboard, and including info that looks life a space-filler. I try to monitor myself, but I know I've thrown too much of a summary in on some of the characters. I plan to go back and revise when my brain has caught up with my happy typing fingers. Also: ::*Let me know what you think about the characters who had a credited role, but not much development. I started back with The Bionic Woman (episode). I'm trying to fill in the red links, and with some of the characters, I'm having to stretch it. Don't get me wrong, this is an entertaining distraction for me, in an almost sad way. But, I'm wondering if the Wiki (all hail Donald O'Connor) would be better served by not linking them and just leaving names typed in? Of even more concern to me are some of the actors for the less-developed roles. Well, let's just say I can really be creative if you want, but that might leave this site open to litigation. ::*I agree with your points (above) about the pictures, and your concerns with the videos. The headers are what's stumping me. I would agree that the "Friends" header is probably unnecessary. Then I started to put "Background", but if this is on all, some don't have a background or barely even fore-ground. So, then do Character pages not have a set format? ::What do I want to see? He-He (all hail Donald O'Connor) - sorry, couldn't resist. 8] It's difficult to say, because there are different levels of characters, each with a different depth to them. ::So, let's just say that I look forward to your entry on Current Events From The Notebook of The Alex7000.... Karen (talk) 00:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Audio Support Templates for .ogg files? Are the {Listen} and {Sound} templates available on the Bionic WIKI? I uploaded a sample ogg file (Welcome_penetentiary.ogg, 44kb) I want to test. I thought it would be cool to add some dialog snippets or musical excerpts from key scenes. The {Listen} template syntax is described here, but I could not get it to work on the sandbox page: Template help I assume the template code must be #included somewhere in the bionic wiki configuration, and if so, is that person you? Thanks! — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 00:06, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Wikia doesn't support this server-side Java applet. They might in the future, but since not everyone enables Java, it's not a viable aesthetic. Besides, I rather like downloading oggs because then I can save them! ;) — Paul (talk) 17:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Deleting Images? I goofed! Please delete the following images which I mistakenly uploaded: Gene LaBell.jpg and Gene LaBell Referee.jpg Also, please delete page: http://bionic.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_LaBell which is replaced by http://bionic.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_LeBell. The actors name is LeBell (http://www.genelebell.com) I misspelled it. Thanks! Joe — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 07:57, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Joe, done and done. Keep in mind that an article misspelling can be moved to another article with the corrected spelling. This move feature comes in handy when the misspelling is a common one -- as in this case; I'm sure many of us would have made the same mistake. Therefore, when you use the move feature, you're actually redirecting the page to the corrected version (providing it doesn't already exist) so anybody who might type in LaBell will automatically be forwarded to LeBell. — Paul (talk) 17:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) snoozer I'm just fixin away at the wiki while you snooze... — Scott (talk) 01:26, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Man, I was deader than Jaime Sommers at the end of "The Bionic Woman (Part II)." Sorry. :\ — Paul (talk) 04:58, 22 January 2007 (UTC) YouTube Check out Template:Youtube — Scott (talk) 22:14, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Sweet! You read my mind. Thanks! Should we have an available list of usable templates? — Paul (talk) 02:38, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's at -- just shoose Template from the drop down. — Scott (talk) 03:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) fancy sig Hey, you need to change the second "username" reference in your fancy signature to Alex7000. Right now, the sig you're leaving for people isn't linking to your userpage. — Scott (talk) 16:53, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! — Paul (talk) 02:43, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's what I'm here for! (Also, notice how on your own talk page, talk is not linked and it's in bold because the link points to the page that it's currently on.) — Scott (talk) 05:17, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome This is my talk page. Yay.--Alex7000 09:08, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :Yay, indeed! — Scott (talk) 19:34, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia! Thanks for creating the logo. Angela (talk) 20:07, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Angela! Took some time, but we're finally ready to start the ignition. ;) — Scott (talk) 06:27, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Which one? ;) --Alex7000 13:08, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hi Paul, I finally created an account. :) — redrain85 (talk) 00:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome. I actually registered with the wiki some months ago but never really got into editing here. My name's Alex and I'm a "Day 1" fan of the Six Million Dollar Man, meaning I've watched the show pretty much since the original airing of the weekly series in 1974. I'm particularly fascinated by the differences between Caidin's novels and the TV show. I'm also a fan of both versions of Bionic Woman. Although I've been waiting a quarter century for a home video release of the series in North America, it doesn't look like anything will come soon, but I have been able to get my hands on recordings of the first season and the pilot films and have been enjoying my nostalgia. As I work through them I'll add info to the applicable articles (as I've already done with the first two films). I'll probably end up re-reading Cyborg one of these days, too. 23skidoo 16:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC)